Jimmy on Ice
lines *'Sheen': holding the action figure Ultra Lord's log. Trapped on the planet of incredible hotness. Water gone. Ultra-lips chapped. gasping Can't hold out much longer. down *'Jimmy': Sheen, Sheen, please. It's too hot. Don't make us hurt you. *'Carl': gasping Jimmy, I'm dying. Please tell Goddard to share. *''drinks from his can, using a fan, walking up to the friends'' *'Jimmy': Hmm, if only there was some thermodynamically efficient way of cooling off. *''hear the girls laugh, then they all look at the girls swimming in a pool'' *'Libby': Hi, guys. Some day, huh? *'Sheen': Yeah, sure, if you like, you know, dying and stuff, all hot. *'Cindy': Well, I think it's just wonderful. *'Libby': Well, do you guys want to come in? *'Jimmy': Yeah. I want to come in. *'Carl': I guess if we have to. *'Cindy': Wait a second. I think you forgot one thing, Libby. *'Libby': What's that, Cindy? *'Cindy': They have to admit that girls are better than boys in every way ever in all history and forever in the future. *'Both': Uh... *'Sheen': Okay. Yeah, sure. *'Carl': Yeah, why not? Hey, man. *'Jimmy': Oh, no, no, no. Hold it, you guys. Listen, come on, don't degrade yourselves. *'Sheen': Why not? It's okay, really, Jimmy, it's hot. *'Jimmy': Look it, I can fix this. I can, it's only hot weather. *'Carl': Okay, well, I'd better apply more sunblock. a sunblock, looking at it, saying, "SUN BLOCK 50 SPF" Oh look, it's SPF 50. Hmm. It says for fair to albino skin. *'Jimmy': a sunblock Sunblock. Carl! *'Carl': What? *'Jimmy': You're a genius. *'Carl': I am. I am? *''claw puts the sunblock in a bowl'' *'Carl': off-screen Well, I know I'm a genius, Jimmy, but what exactly did I come up with again? *'Jimmy': Implementing your sunblock idea, Carl. Listen, if SPF-50 can shield your skin from the sun's rays then this quantumly enhanced SPF-9000 should shield the entire town. *'Carl': Oh, right! Well, just like I planned. *''whimpers'' *'Jimmy': Don't worry, boy, it's just a sunblock. What could happen? lever down, then the rocket rises up *''to Hugh, sitting down, groaning'' *'Hugh': Now, once the heat flashes and the nausea subside, I'm good to good. *''rocket flies up, then Hugh looks at a rocket flying up in the sky, covering the sky up, with snow falling, changing to winter'' *'Carl': Jimmy, you did it! You changed the weather! *'Hugh': Ooh, intense U.V. radiation has made me delusional. his mouth I'm a monkey. *'Sheen': Okay. Let the games begin! *''atom transitions into Jimmy with a sled'' *'Jimmy': You ready, guys? *'Sheen': Yeah! *'Carl': Yeah! Cool! *''all slide down in a sled'' *'All': Yeah! *'Jimmy': We need a bigger hill. *'Hugh': Here we... Oh! *''snow throws at Hugh'' *'Hugh': I'm all right. Here we... Oh! *''snow throws at Hugh again'' *'All': Yeah! Whoo-hoo! *'Jimmy': Coming at you. *'Carl': Okay, Goddard. *'Hugh': Mm, cold. *''continues throwing snowballs at Hugh'' *'Cindy': in the pool How sad. Poor Neutron can't have good time unless he changes the weather. Isn't that sad? Libby? that Libby isn't there Libby? *'Libby': a snowball at Carl Wahoo! I gotcha! *''throws a snowball at Sheen'' *'Libby': Yeah! *''atom transitions into a window, then Goddard opens a screen, saying "20º"'' *'Jimmy': 20 degrees, huh? No problem, boy. The sunblock should dissipate in a few days. For once, everything turned out perfect. *''screen counts down all the numbers to 10 degrees, closing the screen, whimpering softly, then the window puts the ice on'' *'Jimmy': up, gasping Leaping leptons! Goddard, what's the temperature? *''opens up a screen, saying "-30º"'' *'Jimmy': Minus 30?! Oh, no! out of bed, rubbing the window I must have made a tiny miscalculation. *''zooms out of the house, then Jimmy slips on the floor, then Goddard looks around, looking at Jimmy'' *'Jimmy': Carl's SPF-50. *''barks louder'' *'Jimmy': reading "Warning. Do not quantumly enhance. Contents may cause second Ice Age." They really ought to put something like that in bold print. *''licks Jimmy'' *'Jimmy': Well, it seems quiet. Maybe Mom hasn't noticed the weather yet. to a door *'Judy': James Isaac Neutron! Haven't we warned you about tampering with the unstable structure of a chaotic system? *'Jimmy': Well, I forgot. *'Hugh': Now, Jim, this is serious. Is it so freezing, part of your mother's hair chipped off. Of course it's nothing we can't even out with a little chisel here... his hair off of Judy Oh! *'Judy': I hope you know how you're going to reverse this, this, this... *'Hugh': This, uh, bad weather thingy. *'Jimmy': I do. I will. I mean, I'm... *'Judy': Honestly, Jimmy, no heat, no power, no appliances. How will we live? What will we wear? *'Jimmy': I'm sorry, Mom. I'll find a way to fix things. I promise. *'Hugh': There. See, butter biscuit? Uh, Jimbo's going to find a way to fix it, that's all. In the meantime, we'll just have to adapt to this hostile, savage environment. I better run. Me and the other dads are off to hunt caribou. a door Spotted a big herd up on Abner Boulevard. Got to keep fresh meat on the table. Bye-bye! outside *'Jimmy': Holy Heisenberg, Goddard, it really is a second Ice Age. Oh, I just hope no one else figures out this was my fault. *''people shout angrily'' *'Jimmy': Thanks for telling everyone, Sheen. *'Sheen': I didn't know it was a secret. *'Carl': Um, I sort of told some people, too, Jim. Peer pressure. *'Ms. Fowl': Now, now, children, time for study group. Okay, how has many ideas how we can escape being... squawking ...destroyed by the freezing glacier that used to be Retroville? *'Sheen': I know. The glacier is obviously angry with Jimmy. If we Jimmy to the glacier, maybe it'll be placated and depart from us. *'Jimmy': Aw, Sheen! *'Sheen': Aw, come on, Jimmy, I'm just trying to be productive. *'All': Yeah! Sacrifice! *'Butch': Sacrifice Jimmy! *'Ms. Fowl': Children, children, please! squawking My goodness! We can't let a little nippiness turn us into a pack of primitive subhumans! We must hold on to our dignity. We must stand erect... squawking ...look the word in the eye and say... *''holds a temperature, going down'' *'Ms. Fowl': ...take boy to glacier. *'All': Yeah! *'Jimmy': out of the classroom, riding a Goddard on skis I don't like it, boy. The colder it gets, the more people revert to their primal instincts. We may not have time before it becomes irreversible. back to the Hugh *'Dad 1': One called Hugh. We have hunted since the sun was high. Still, we have slighted no prey. *'Hugh': Shh. Looks like we got us a buck. No, wait, it's a buck-fifty. *'Dad 1': Oh. *'Jimmy': Hey, Dad! *'Hugh': Hoo-hoo! Look at the antlers on him. Ooh, there's going to be caribou chili tonight, boys. *'All': chanting Uk, luk, luk, yeah! Uk, luk, luk, yeah! Ooh, caribou! Uk, luk, luk... *''men continue chanting, then Jimmy waves to the men, then Jimmy slides back, then stops'' *'All': chanting Uk, luk, luk... *''stops Goddard on his skis'' *'All': chanting Ooh, caribou! Uk, luk, luk... *'Carl': Psst! Hey, Jimmy. to Jimmy *''walk into an igloo'' *'Jimmy': What is this? *'Carl': laughing This is the lair of the Carl clan. snorts Pretty sweet, huh? *'Jimmy': Carl clan? *'Carl': Uh-huh. an ice cream bar This weather is perfect for big-boned people, and soon the hunters will be on. Then we of the Carl clan will emerge from our long sleep and the land will belong to the hefty! *'Jimmy': Long sleep? You mean hibernation? *'Carl': Uh-huh. And that's why I'm bulking up on carbs. 'Cause I'll have to feed off the extra weight until the spring. And when I emerge, I will be fit, strong, and my sunburn'll be gone. *'Jimmy': Sunburn. But I thought you had on SPF-50. *'Carl': Well, I must have sweated it off. Hey, I'm a real good sweater. *'Jimmy': That's it! You're brand of sunblock isn't waterproof. It dissolves with water. Carl, you're a genius! *'Carl': Yeah, tell me something I don't know. snorts *''walks out of the igloo'' *'All': chanting Uk, luk, luk, yeah. Uk, luk, luk, yeah. Uk, luk, luk, yeah. Uk, luk, luk, yeah. *'Jimmy': No time to lose, boy. We've got to find some water. by a fire hydrant, using a wrench to tap the frozen water *'Cindy': Do you mind, Neutron? I'm trying to enjoy my pool. *''atom transitions into a kitchen, with Hugh and Judy eating some ham'' *'Hugh': Don't waste your time, sport. All the pipes are frozen solid. *'Judy': Sweetie, eat your caribou before it gets hard and icy. *'Hugh': Mm-hmm. *'Jimmy': Come on. line Think, think, think. in his brain for Carl *'Carl': again Hey, I'm a real good sweater. *'Jimmy': Mind blast! Of course. Perspiration. With its high oil and sodium content, it doesn't freeze as fast as ordinary water. But I'm going to need plenty of sweat. *''to the house outside'' *'Jimmy': Gentlemen, I've selected the three of you as your are the most likely candidates in town whose girth will provide the maximum probability of intense perspiration. Ms. Fowl? *''Fowl squawks chant, playing drums, then the people dance'' *'Jimmy': It's working. *''water from the pipe goes up to the sprinkler, then the people continue dancing'' *'Carl': Uh, I'm just not sweating. *'Jimmy': Oh, come on, Carl. You can do it. The whole town's depending on you. You'll be a hero. *'Carl': Really? Okay. a deep breath, then dancing *'All': Yeah! *''jumps on the sprinkler, then they all sniff'' *'All': Ew! *''winter changes back to summer, then they all cheer'' *'Hugh': You did it, child of she who is my woman. Now you've given us the gift of the sun. sniffing *''lines'' *'Jimmy': If only I could give these guys the roll-on deodorant. *''all sniff the armpits'' *'Carl': Whoo! Uh, does anyone have a scented towelette? *''to black, then starting [[Battle of the Band]]'' Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts